


Sweat and Scarlet

by Fluffifullness



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara!! Kink Meme, M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffifullness/pseuds/Fluffifullness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Delic moans, his entire body thrums with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat and Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill for the LJ kink meme. You can find the original request [here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/6253.html?thread=24523373#t24523373). (Also, this post makes 300 total works posted to the _Durarara!!_ fandom here on AO3! Yeah!)

When Delic moans, his entire body thrums with it. The pitch rises to something impossibly high, and his fingers coil uselessly about themselves as his muscles spasm wantingly – head to toe and back again. Hibiya reaches for his riding crop, takes a moment to enjoy the weight of it, the way it fits so comfortably within the grasp of his slender fingers.

A few quick smacks to Delic’s inner thighs – legs spread wide, cock throbbing and jerking in response to every impact – and the smaller man deliberately allows the crop to sting against the prone man’s balls. Delic moans again as his skin reddens further; the sound terminates in something like a strangled gasp.

Hibiya gloats, reaches serenely forward and gives the cord of the blonde’s headphones a little tug. Delic’s hands – bound together by that white thread of rubber and wire – follow the movement, and his eyes widen just enough to reveal a hint of pink and a lot of lusty black.

“Don’t stop,” he gasps, and Hibiya’s grin widens.

“What’s the matter, Delic- _chan_?”

The blonde squirms a little, tugs at the bonds and his headphones slip a little farther from his ears. The cord’s not quite long enough, after all, and staying still appears to be rather impossible for him at the moment.

“Nnn,” Delic manages, and Hibiya obliges him with a sharp slap to the flushed side of his face.

That widens the other’s eyes further, and he moans again. Pants hotly and gazes pleadingly, admiringly up at his prince. He doesn’t stop the drool that slips past his swollen lips to adorn his chin and neck.

“Do be quiet,” Hibiya warns. “Remember, you’re not to speak out of turn.”

Delic nods, then reconsiders and hums softly. His way of requesting a little more, because asking outright would mean Hibiya not giving an inch.

“Oh, really?” Hibiya smirks, presses a kiss to the blonde’s forehead and then stands – conscious of the incredible heat and pressure of his own hardened cock within the confines of full dress – to retrieve something from the other side of the spacious room.

He returns slowly, lingers to enjoy the sight of Delic shivering, waiting, and wanting on the bed – still wearing his headphones and his sleek black tie and nothing whatsoever else.

“Looks like we’ll just have to fix that mouth of yours, won’t we?” he teases, and he wastes no time in slipping a sizable strip of fabric into the blonde’s mouth. He brings the loose ends around and ties them together behind Delic’s head, and then he surprises him by reaching down to give his cock a light tug.

Delic jerks forward, his head snapping back and his tongue working beneath the light-pink gag. Hibiya brings his hand back up a bit – closes his fingers around the other’s length and gradually tightens his grip. Delic thrusts forward again, moans now muffled by the obstacle in his mouth – trying to prompt more movement, but that’s not happening just yet.

The riding crop reprises its earlier role, then, cracks sharply against Delic’s shuddering body. Guides him clumsily onto his stomach and brightens the skin of his ass – tight muscles spasming and shivering like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, breath gurgling and catching and panting like he’s drowning.

Hibiya, too, is growing hotter by the second, and there’s nothing dignified about sweat-soaked clothes – he steps back to remove them, but he leaves the crown. It’s a necessary symbol, after all.

Returning quickly – eager and slick with precum, panting almost as much as Delic – he’s still in-control enough to deliver a few more blows. To the blonde’s ass, to his balls and his back and Delic _loves_ it. He moans and mewls like a little puppy, and that in turn sends little shocks of lust shooting through Hibiya’s tingling body. His heart beats heavily, seemingly slow and almost painfully intense.

He doesn’t have to ask Delic to lift his ass further because they’ve done this enough to know the proper rhythm. Still, it’s not a routine; Hibiya is good at surprises. Instead of wetting his fingers, he soaks the blunt handle of the riding crop in lubricant. It’s a little too big, of course, to stretch him as gradually as it should, but Delic seems to relish the sudden burst of throbbing pain. He fucks back onto it – hands curling into fists, nails digging into bruising palms – and that gives Hibiya the force he needs to bury it deep.

He shifts the angle up slightly as he pulls the tool back – thrusts it deeper, then, and Delic wrenches uselessly at the cord of his headphones – moans and almost chokes on his own noise, his own shuddering, starving breath.

“Mnnn~!”

“Feels good, ne?” Hibiya smirks, and he knows that he’s hit Delic’s prostate but he’s not willing to belabor that point. He pulls the crop all the way out after only two more good thrusts, laughs at the way Delic tries to follow it back and then meets the blonde’s second backward shift with his own cock stiff and ready to fill Delic to capacity.

He grips Delic’s hips, digs his nails into the soft skin there and knows that he’s drawing blood. That drives the blonde positively crazy, and the steady series of moans and muffled pants doesn’t let up as every thrust mixes pain and pleasure – a heady beat of skin slapping skin and the slide of sweat and scarlet.


End file.
